walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Savior 31 (TV Series)
This Savior is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former member of the Saviors. After the apparent death of Rick Grimes, he becomes a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about the Savior's life prior to the outbreak. He may have lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, the man came into contact with a group called the Saviors, which he subsequently joined. Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" This Savior is with a group of Saviors blocking the road with Simon. He, alongside the group, also walks towards Rick's group when they start leaving. Later he is present at the execution circle. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" This Savior is still present at the execution circle, following the executions of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. "The Cell" This Savior, Negan, Joseph, Chris, and several other Saviors surround Daryl Dixon, who had escaped from his prison cell. Negan talks to Daryl and threatens him, but Daryl does not flinch. Negan walks away and the Saviors begin to beat Daryl. "Sing Me a Song" The Savior is seen preparing to unload the truck coming from Hilltop. However, Carl Grimes starts opening fire from the back of the truck, killing George instantly. Carl holds the rest of the Saviors, including the Savior, Joseph, Chris, and many others at gunpoint until Negan shows up. Carl and Negan talk and Chris attempts a rush at Carl, which results in him getting gunned down. Dwight tackles Carl and Negan orders the remaining Saviors to burn the bodies, while Negan and Carl remain outside and have a discussion. "Hostiles and Calamities" The Savior was present during the trial and execution of Emmett Carson, standing beside him and Negan and witnessing the entire event. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" The Savior can be seen clearing the road of trees that, unbeknownst to the rest of Saviors, Dwight had cut down. Later he is seen fighting at Alexandria with the Saviors and is present when Negan prepares to execute Carl in front of his father. However, Shiva and the Kingdom intervenes and the Saviors are forced to retreat, with the Savior managing to escape. He can later be seen at the rally where Negan speaks to the Saviors. Season 8 "Mercy" The Savior is seen opening the gate to let a squad of Savior vehicles out of the Sanctuary. "The Big Scary U" The Savior is stuck in the Sanctuary alongside the rest of the Saviors, along with the others that had been stuck there. He sided against the workers and was sided along with the Lieutenants. When Negan returned with Father Gabriel Stokes in tow, the Savior kneeled like the rest. "How It's Gotta Be" The Savior was present at the bombing at Alexandria. "Honor" The Savior leads a unit of Saviors outside the Sanctuary to clear the Walkers around their perimeter as well as take out the snipers of the Militia, succeeding on both counts, killing all the snipers save for Morgan Jones. "The Lost and the Plunderers" The Savior, Simon, Gary, Norris, and a large detachment of Saviors go to straighten out their deal with The Scavengers. However, the "straightening out" turns into a massacre, led by Simon, which the man takes part of. He likely assisted in gathering the Scavengers weapons, as seen when Gary and Simon show Negan the weapons of the Scavengers. "Dead or Alive or" TBA "The Key" TBA "Do Not Send Us Astray" TBA "Worth" TBA "Wrath" The Savior is fighting alongside the Saviors, where he ends up surrendering alongside the rest of them. Later, he can be seen opening the gate for members of Alexandria coming to the Sanctuary to monitor the Saviors. Season 9 "The Bridge" This Savior can be seen working on the bridge for the communities to travel with ease. "Warning Signs" This Savior is seen in the mob of Saviors arguing with the rest of the communities, blaming them for Justin's death. He rushes at the community, being shoved back by Kathy. Following being shoved back, he stands behind D.J. and Norris. The Saviors all leave the camp, deciding not to work on the bridge any more. "The Obliged" This Savior, alongside D.J., Norris, Regina, Jed, and a few others, return to the camp to attack it, with Jed bearing Alden's gun. Norris and Kathy among those killed during the fight. This Savior retreats with the other members of his group. "Who Are You Now?" This Savior is seen alongside D.J., surrounding Magna's group, while Michonne talks with Magna about their rules. "Evolution" This Savior is standing guard in Negan's cell, while Gabriel cleans his bedpan. When Gabriel departs in a fit of rage, slamming Negan's door, the Savior unshackles Negan in his cell, letting him move freely throughout it. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances Trivia *With the six year time jump following "Who Are You Now?", this Savior is one of the few to join the Alexandria Safe-Zone community, alongside Laura and D.J. Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Unnamed Category:The Saviors Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone